House of Matheredor
The House of Matheredor (also known as House Matheredor) is a noble house that hails from Northern Lordaeron. It is led by Duke Aldoran Matheredor. History House Matheredor like many Lordaeron houses rose during the time of humans splitting from the larger Arathi kingdom. Under many warrior lords the nobility of Matheredor was mistrusting of the elves from the beginning and the magic they brought with them seen as a sign of the end of humans as a whole. Steadfast and loyal to the king of Lordaeron, Matheredor spent little time deciding to commit its troops and resources whenever needed to further the kingdoms cause. Such loyalty earned them the increase in lands now known as Ebonfall. Over the years things remained mostly the same. The nobility of Matheredor became more inward with the rise of Dalaran and become completly inclusive when it was discorved the eldest son Adorlan was magically inclined. He was quickly shipped off to Dalaran in a trade some rumors state was to stop investigations into the house about abuse of magically inclined citizens. The Third war almost completly wiped out the house as it did with most all of Lordaeron. The inward attitude leading up to this war did the house some fragment of good as its defences held against the undead tide. having natural bonus's of the lands being located in a rockey climate a boon aswell. During this time the young lord Adorlan returning to his home with troops of his own was able to stop the city fromtotal destruction. Alas he could not save the lives of his parents. Incidently this led to him becomeing lord of the house with his siblings being sent away to recover and live lives free of the struggle of post war nobility. Alone and desolute the house spent many years recovering. Skipping much of the conflict in times all the way until the rise of the Lich King. The house now offically rejoining the Alliance of Stormwind swearing feality to High King Varian Wrynn. Taking the title of Count Adorlan and his newly rebuilt city and troops assisted the Alliance in every major conflict from there on out. The man opening the household up to all people dispite land, creed, magic or any other factor but one constant remains. You will be loyal to the kingdom. Its laws followed. Not much happend outside of that the house worked outside its consoulate in Stormwind and helped the Alliance as it did in the past in every major conflict. It wasent until the 4th war that things changed. Lord Matheredor made a habbit of bringing extended family back into the fold that his father before him shunned The coming of Inquisitor Emrys quickly changed that. A plot of assassination was discovered against the lord and his children led by his cousin Aldritch Fletcher and his wife Sybill Fletcher. The Coup included most of his High council and some soldiers. Disheartend but resolve intact all traitors were killed. hung pubicly as a warning. Rumor states Sybill Fletcher was due to give birth only months away. Extended losses during the Battles for Darkshore and Lordaeron crippled the house and forced it to go into hiding for much of the Kul'Tiran campign only to remerage months later almost as if nothing happened. Shortly after thier remergence a deal was struck with lord Zeveron, lord of Houses Stygian and Escanlon and Duke matheredor. The houses combinded Stygian and Escanlon now fly under the Matheredor banner.(WIP) Known members Duke Adorlan Matheredor- Lord of House Matheredor, House Stygian and House Escanlon Duchess Viviayna Matheredor- Duchess of House Matheredor Inquisitor Emrys Mceny- High inquisitor of the house Aurelius Matheredor- Cousin of Adorlan Matheredor, Sub Commander of the Ebonguard Spymistress Hafza-Spymistress of the house Lord Commander Drake Maldyn- Lord Commander of the houses military Executioner Kalsell Drydan- Duke Matheredor's personal knight Notes and references House Matheredor's Warcraft Armory Page Category:Houses and Clans Category:Alliance Guild Category:Alliance RP Guild